1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projection image correction systems and projection image correction methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a projection image correction system and a projection image correction method for correcting an image projected on an image projection region from a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereolithography apparatus that produces a three-dimensional shaped object by using a photo-curable resin in liquid form is conventionally known. A photo-curable resin has the property of being cured with irradiation of light such as visible light or ultraviolet light.
As such a stereolithography apparatus, a “lifting type” stereolithography apparatus, for example, is used. In the lifting type stereolithography apparatus, three-dimensional shaping is performed by sequentially stacking photo-curable resins each cured into a given shape.
In the lifting type stereolithography apparatus, a transparent plate is used as a bottom wall of a container that stores a photo-curable resin in liquid form. A shaped object holing plate serving as a base for a three-dimensional shaped object is disposed inside the container. With irradiation of light from below the transparent plate, the photo-curable resin is cured by a given liquid layer thickness at a lower surface of the shaped object holding plate. Thus, a cured layer having a given liquid layer thickness is provided at the lower surface of the shaped object holding plate.
Then, the cured layer cured between the shaped object holding plate and the transparent plate is peeled off from the transparent plate serving as the bottom wall of the container, and the shaped object holding plate is raised by a given liquid layer thickness.
Subsequently, with irradiation of light from below the transparent plate, the photo-curable resin is cured by a given liquid layer thickness to provide another cured layer in addition to the cured layer provided at the lower surface of the shaped object holding plate.
These operations are repeated in sequence, thus providing a three-dimensional shaped object.
With the use of the lifting type stereolithography apparatus, cured layers each having a desired shape are sequentially stacked by repeating the above-described operations in sequence. As a result, a three-dimensional shaped object having a desired shape can be produced.